Concrete Angel Fai Songfic
by Risa manei
Summary: Poor Fai-fai is having a touch life and needs someone to save him. Who else but Kurogane! To the song Concrete angels by Martina mcBride! RISA'S BACK BABY!


**What would you say if Risa had returned? Well, not many people even noticed me 'cept Lexi-chan of course. I MISSED YOU **

**I am SOOO sorry for disappearing. my internet sucks. But I've returned with a new song fic! A kurofai-ish fic to the song Concrete Angel! Have fun, hope you like it!! R&R please!!! AND LEXI-CHAN!! -whimper- forgive meee**

**Disclaimer; Risa owns nothing but her dignity, the song and the characters all belong to their respected copyrighted owners**

* * *

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with a line and a lace**_

Blond hair blew so gently in the morning breeze, his pale face fitted into a content, almost tired looking masl. Only his Sapphire eyes told his true feelings as he walked slowly towards the painted blue building, the school he desperatly didn't want to go. He was worried, reluctant and most importantly scared. He clutched so tightly to a brown paper bag, his shirt stained from last nights dinner. He didn't have much to wear.

He forced back a wince as he stepped, trying his hardest not to limp. He could feel the pain spread throughout his entire body as he walked. His long sleeve shirt and long pants covered the painful marks that he so desperatly wished to keep hidden, even though it was almost summer time and he was boiling hot.

But he continued on, forcing himself towards the place he feared, forcing himself on. He had a choice, here or home. Fai didn't want to go to either.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

Fai twirled his pencil in his hand, staring down at the blank sheet of paper as the other kids wrote almost furiously. He stayed in his thoughts, dreaming of a place far away from his painful memories. But something round and rough hit him very hard in the back of his blond head, awaking him from his thoughts. He slowly turned around, knowing exactly who it was that threw the paper wad at him. He stared at the boy with the black hair and double chin, his dark eyes glaring at Fai from the back at the room. Fai sighed gently as he turned back around, slouching in his chair.

The teacher slowly made her way from one end of the room to the other, watching the other kids write and commenting on them. It wasn't long untill she made it to Fai. She looked at his blank sheet before turning her soft emerald eyes to the young boy. She wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted to ask about his home and school life but the boy looked so distant, his face not showing a single emotion but bordem. Maybe he was just bored in class, yea, that was probably it. So she gave a small smile. "Hurry up and write, recess is going to start soon." She whispered before moving on.

When the recess bell rang Fai still hadn't written a single thing. All the kids rushed out, the dark eyed boy smacking Fai's head as he walked past. "See you outside, blondie." He chuckled as he walked out of the room. Fai sat there for a while, staring at his sheet of paper.

"Fai-kun, the bell rang. It's time to go play. Hurry up, shoo shoo." The teacher said rather loudly from the front of the room. Fai looked up and gave her the most plastic smile ever, stood and reluctantly left the room.

It wasn't long untill the dark eyed boy was standing before the short blond, four others glaring down at him. Syoalan, Fye Wang, Kyle, and a namless follower. Fai just stood there, looking at the ground as the boys tormented him, hardly speaking as they pushed him around before roughly pushing him to the ground. He was used to it. Fai was a broken soul with nowhere to go, so he just took it.

He sighed gently as he sat down at the bench, rubbing his cheek from a punch Syoalan threw at him. "I'm just a burden to everyone. I wish I was never born." He whispered, hanging his head as if he were about to cry.

"That's a stupid thing to wish for." A rough voice spoke out suddenly. Sapphire eyes snapped up to stare at the stranger with crimson eyes and raven hair.

"Who're you?" Fai asked, sniffling as he whiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"The name's Kurogane."

Fai smiled gently, true and genuine. "That's too long, how about Kuro-mii?" He asked.

"My name is Kurogane."

"OKAY KURO-MII!" He giggled as the strange boy swung at him. For some reason when Kurogane tried to hurt him it didn't tear him up inside as the other boy's punches did.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angels**_

Fai sighed gently as he walked through the door of his home, trying his hardest to be as silent as possible. He had a nasty cut on his forehead that bled enough that the crimson liquid was slipping down his cheek.

"And where have you been." A deep, snake like voice whispered. Fai went ridged, his eyes wide for a moment before he fit the best mask he could over his saddened face.

"At school, daddy." He said softly, smiling up at his father. He had long black hair and even darker eyes, a small smirk fitted on his malicious face.

"You're late." He hissed. "And you know the punishment for being late." Smirking a bit more, Fai's dad stepped forward. Fai stepped back, his eyes a bit wider now.

"No, school got out five minutes a..." He finished with a yelp as his father grabbed his arms rather painfully. "Daddy! I wasn't late!" He cried, before falling silent.

Fai was a broken soul, he had learned to take it. But that doesn't mean he still couldn't dream of a better place.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of Fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Fai sighed as he rubbed his arms, leaning against his window frame. A fresh bandge sat on his forehead, though very sloppy. His hands had been shaking too much. He stared at his floor, his face tear stained as he sniffled away his fresh tears.

"Yo, Blondie!" The deep voice called through the air, it seemed to come from nowhere.

"Kuro-mii? Where are you?" Fai asked, looking around.

"It's Kurogane dimwit, look out the window!" Fai turned his sapphire eyes to the window before moving infront of it. Kurogane's deep crimson eyes stared at him from the opposite window in the house across the street.

"Oh! Kuro-chii! What are you doing there!" He asked, really surprised as he whiped away another tear. Really, it seemed this strange crimson eyed boy always saw Fai cry lately. But Fai felt so broken, he just couldn't hold the tear back.

"I'm your nextdoor neighbor stupid." Kurogane grumbled as he looked away. "Why're you crying?" He asked suddenly before turning his attention back to the blond. "And why do you look so beaten up?"

Fai stared at him with wide eyes as a tear sneaked through and fell down his cheek. "Oh, I fell down the stairs. It was painful."

"Don't lie, idiot." Kurogane said shortly, his crimson eyes narrowing as his lips pressed in a line. Fai stared at him again, surprised that Kurogane detected his lie that easily.

"I'm not lying Kuro-tee." He said softly, looking at the ground two stories down. The raven haired boy cursed before staring at the blond.

"Don't lie to me Fai." He said again, slowly as if he were trying to get his point across. He watched as Fai's eyes got wider. Oh, shit! Fai had never introduced himself. He would have slapped his forehead right then and there if Fai hadn't been staring at him.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, staring at Kurogane intently.

"The principal." Kurogane said shortly before looking back into the room. "Damn, Fai, I gotta go." He said softly before pulling away from the window.

"Sweet dreams, Kuro-nee!" He said in a happy voice before stepping away from the window himself.

"Who were you talking to right then?" The snake like voice hissed again. Fai stared up at his father. "A friend from school." He said softly, feeling it odd to say the word Friend. He had never had one before.

"You told him." His dad stated simply, not caring if Fai had lied about his cuts and bruises or not. He stepped forward, his shadow falling over Fai's pale and bruised face.

Kurogane sighed as he heard Fai's cries, standing just beside the window. His eyes shaded with sadness in the darkened room. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. Kurogane couldn't help his friend.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angels**_

Kurogane stared at the scene, standing just outside the house as the cops and peramedics scurried all over the place in an unorderly fashion. His sad crimson eyes stared, yet he couldn't move, he couldn't help the blond that was now rushed away from the house on a stretcher, his face so bruised and cut up he could hardly reconize his friend. He felt sheer fury as he watched the dad get pulled from the house in hand cuffs. He hung his head as a tear fell down his cheek. How could he had let this happen!

If only he had been able to do something, maybe Fai would still be alive.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with a lintern face**_

_**a name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

A very small crowd stood around the hole in the ground. A small wooden coffin slowly loward into the hole gently before people started shovelling the dirt over top of it.

"The lord giveth and the lord taketh away. Let us pray he takes this boys young soul under his wing and watches him on his journey to the heavens. May he rest in peace. Amen." The priest said softly, the small crowd hardly affected by the whole service at all. His father stood in handcuffs, forced to watch his son being buried. Others that stood around Fai only looked bored.

All except for a little boy with crimson eyes. "Sweet dreams Fai." He whispered gently, whiping a tear away before he turned around and walked through the small group to the other side.

He looked up at them for a moment. Would these people remember Fai in a week? Or would they just forget about him? They didn't seem to care, they didn't care at all. He sighed gently as he continued to walk.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved**_

_**Concrete angels**_

"Kuro-mii!"

A smile spread across his face as he looked up, watching as the beautiful boy ran through the autumn leaves towards him. He looked so young, not a burden lay upon his tiny shoulders. His eyes brighter then Kurogane had ever seen.

Maybe it was a good thing this happened after all.

He smiled as Fai rushed towards him, laughing as Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders. "I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" He cried, smiling as he felt Kurogane's arms wrap around him and hug him just a bit closer.

"Know what Fai?" He asked gently, pressing his head against Fai's with a smile.

"You're an ANGEL!" Fai cried happily.

"No duh, idiot." Kurogane laughed as he pulled away from the embrace, looking back at the small crowd. They didn't know what they had missed, the blond was a wonderful person and they just tore him down. "And you are too." He whispered, looking back at Fai. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

Fai's eyes lit up. Was it true? Did his dream really come true? "Home." He whispered with a content sigh as he took Kurogane's hand. "Lead the way Kuro-chii!"

Kurogane smiled. "It's Kurogane, idiot." He hissed, though he gently squeezed Fai's hand and led him towards the one place Fai wanted to g**o.**

* * *

**Hope you like it!! It was rushed, I wrote it in 40 minutes. But still. And again, R&R please!  
~Risa-Chan**


End file.
